Seven Days Challenge
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Hinata, cewek genius yang malas kuliah harus menghadapi ujian semester yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Untuk itu dia memrogram sebuah program belajar kebut seminggu. Tetapi, ada sebuah masalah menimpanya berhubungan dengan salah satu penanggung jawab mata kuliah. Gimana ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

****Seven Days Challenge****

 ** **Chapter 1****

 ** **Ujian sudah dekat****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ****: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Pairing**** ****: SasuHina****

 ** **Genre**** ****: Romance, Friendship, Family (?)****

 ** **Happy Read****

"Ahhh...!" Suara desahan pelan itu kembali terdengar di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa kuning muda disekelilingnya. Suasana yang hening membuat desahan pelan itu sedikit terdengar, meskipun banyak dari manusia yang ada disana tidak begitu memedulikan desahan tersebut dan hanya konsentrasi di satu titik.

"Jadi... Pertama, kita harus mempertimbangkan struktur data yang bisa di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah..." Seorang lelaki yang usianya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi tampak berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut sambil menuliskan sesuatu dengan spidol hitamnya.

Sementara para mahasiswa dengan tampang yang serius memperhatikan dosen berkumis tebal tersebut dengan wajah serius. Meskipun otak mereka masih berkutat dengan banyaknya masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan struktur data apapun, tapi lebih baik diam dan memperhatikan daripada kena omel dosen yang satu ini.

"Dan, bla... bla... bla" Kata seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tadi mendesah pelan sambil menaruh penanya dengan kasar diatas bukunya, merasa menyerah terhadap materi dewa yang disampaikan oleh sang dosen.

"Sakura, kau bilang hari ini kuis, kenapa aku malah harus mendengarkan ceramah dari dosen ini?" Bisiknya pada gadis berambut pink yang sedang asyik mencatat apapun yang dituliskan oleh dosennya di papan tulis. Meskipun dari ekspresi wajah gadis itu, bisa dibilang bahwa tulisan itu hanya lewat di depan matanya saja.

"Gak tau tuh, dosennya berubah pikiran kali" Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu sambil tetap serius mencatat.

Wajah gadis berambut indigo itu menjadi kecut dengan ucapan Sakura yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Ah...! Kamu boong kan supaya aku bisa masuk kuliah kali ini. Harusnya aku saat ini sudah dikost, nonton drama sambil di temani mie rebus. Mana ujan gini lagi" Keluh gadis tersebut sambari curhat dan menundukkan kepalanya di meja.

"Jangan ngeluh gitu dong, Hinata. Kau itu sudah dapet beasiswa disini, kok malah males-malesan sih mau kuliah" Kata Sakura malah menasehati gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata itu.

Gadis manis itu hanya bisa cemberut sambil memasang wajah bosan dengan dosen di depannya.

"Eh...! Kok materinya udah jauh ya kelihatannya, memangnya kita sudah kuliah berapa minggu?" Tanya Hinata ketika menyadari sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Empat belas" Jawab Sakura singkat.

Tapi, jawaban singkat itu langsung membuat Hinata kaget gak setengah-setengah.

"Oi...! Jadi, kita tinggal seminggu lagi dong. Abis itu ujian?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Mata emerald gadis berambut pink itu tampak menatap heran kearah kawan indigonya itu seolah dia bertanya apakah matahari besok masih terbit di timur.

"Kau kemana aja coba" Jawab Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya menyadari bahwa Hinata serius soal pertanyannya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu pun mengeluarkan hapenya dan membuka aplikasi chat yang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa dan kemudian membuka group chatnya. Di scrollnya layar grup keatas dan kebawah untuk mencari materi yang dia lupakan.

"Duh...! Kenapa ketika saat seperti ini wifi harus lemot" Gumam Hinata dengan nada kesal sambil menunggu halaman downloan terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendownload materi yang sudah di share di salah satu grup mata kuliah.

"Nih ketua ASD siapa sih, kau ada materinya?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Nah...! ASD kan memang gak ada materi yang di share sama dosennya. Minta aja sana sama dosennya" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah depan ruang kelas.

Wajah Hinata pun langsung mengkerut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ogah deh, dosennya nyeremin" Kata Hinata dengan kurang ajarnya sambil terus berkutat dengan mata kuliah lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kabel data dari dalam ranselnya dan kemudian menancapkannya ke dalam laptopnya dan memindahkan data-data yang sudah di downloadnya ke dalam laptopnya.

"Sistem operasi, Interaksi manusia komputer, metode numerik, sistem multimedia, kurang apa lagi? Kukira ada tujuh mata kuliah kan?" Gumam Hinata berbicara sendiri sambil melihat materi yang ada di laptopnya.

"ASD, pendidikan kewarganegaraan, satunya lagi..."

"Ah...! Katanya kewarganegaraan gak ada ujian tuh, lucky deh" Kata Hinata sambil bernafas lega.

"Eh...! Bukannya mata kuliah wajib itu selalu ada ujiannya, dosennya udah bilang semua loh" Sahut Sakura yang tampaknya gak terima melihat Hinata menjadi tenang.

"Hah...! Jadi materinya? Kupikir dosen itu cuman ngoceh tentang sejarah perjuangan dan sikap kita sebagai warga negara yang baik, terus materinya tentang apa dong" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya ebooknya, mau?" Tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

"Iya deh, sama materi ASD juga sih. Kamu nyatet kan tiap kuliah?" Tanya Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja pertemuan kali ini. Manfaatkan minggu tenang ini dengan sebaik-baiknya" Kata lelaki tua di depan sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan mahasiswa yang sudah teler dihajar oleh materi dewa miliknya.

"Minggu tenang ya? Jadi bisa belajar deh, tiap hari satu matkul" Kata Hinata sambil membuat jadwal belajar di hapenya.

Tanpa melihat kanan dan kirinya, dia pun berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Bibir tipisnya komat-kamit menyebutkan hari dan matkul apa saja yang akan dia pelajari saat minggu tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian dahinya berkerut ketika melihat jadwal di hapenya yang tampaknya kurang satu matkul.

"Eh...! Ini apa yang ku..." Kata-katanya terhenti ketika dia menyaksikan seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak terlalu mencolok karena sikapnya yang lebih pendiam dibandingkan dengan semua cowok yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat mata lavender milik Hinata tidak mau lepas dalam memandang pemuda tersebut. Langkahnya yang tegap, pandangannya yang tajam, dan garis wajah tegas nan tampan itu tampaknya menarik mata siapapun untuk memandangnya.

"Hei...! Kau, tunggu sebentar" Kata Hinata sambil berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut, tetapi pemuda itu masih terus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan teriakan dari Hinata sehingga gadis berambut indigo itu tampak terengah-engah di belakangnya.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu pun berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sengaja menghindar ya? Sudah dipanggil beberapa kali, masih saja berjalan" Kata Hinata dengan nada kesal. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar keluhan dari gadis yang nafasnya sudah senin kamis itu.

"Memangnya kamu memanggilku? Aku tidak mendengar namaku dipanggil" Jawab pemuda itu enteng.

"Emm...! I... itu..." Hinata tampak kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah...! Kau ketua kelas SBD-B kan? Aku minta materinya dong" Kata Hinata to the point. Tapi, entah kenapa mata lavendernya tampak tak bisa berlama-lama menghadapi onyx yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam tersebut. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukannya tidak sopan jika memanggil seseorang dengan 'kau' saja? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak ingat namaku?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Er...! Bukan begitu, aku hanya... Hei, tunggu dong" Kata Hinata ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah mulai jauh darinya. Dia pun membuka hapenya dan melihat siapa pembentuk grup chat dari SBD-B.

"Ah, iya. Uchiha-san, aku mau minta materi SBD untuk semester ini boleh kan?" Kata Hinata.

"Itu bukan namaku, itu margaku" Jawab pemuda tersebut tetap dingin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit frustasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Sa-su-ke" Kata Hinata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku kata nama yang dia ucapkan.

"Ah...! Nadamu terdengar sangat manis saat mengucapkannya, tapi maaf saja, aku tidak punya materi yang kau inginkan" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Gadis berambut indigo itu jelas jadi keki dengan ucapan Sasuke dan langsung menghadang Sasuke dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Ketua kelas macam apa kau yang tidak mengurusi setiap materi yang diajarkan dosennya. Apa kau tidak punya tanggung jawab?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Kupikir setiap mahasiswa bertanggung jawab atas materi yang di sampaikan oleh dosen secara individu, tapi jika kau merasa kesulitan dengan materi itu, aku sebagai ketua kelas dengan senang hati akan membantumu" Jawab Sasuke sambil mendesah pelan dan berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Astaga...! Cowok itu"

 ** **TBC****

Sebersit ide terlintas di benak author ketika melihat sebuah video di TED. Jadi, sekarang akan coba author praktekkan 7 days challenge.

Karena author masih libur, maka untuk seminggu kedepan, author akan coba untuk menulis chapter minimal 1k yang isinya tentang Hinata yang berusaha belajar untuk ujian semesternya. Apakah dia akan berhasil? (sebenernya pertanyaan yang paling tepat adalah, apakah author akan berhasil?)

Tunggu saja...

 ** **Thanks for Read****

 ** **Don't forget to review****


	2. Chapter 2

****Seven Days Challenge****

 ** **Chapter 2****

 ** **Days 1****

 ** **Materi Kewarganegaraan yang Gak Jelas****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ****: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Pairing**** ****: SasuHina****

 ** **Genre**** ****: Romance, Friendship, Family (?)****

 ** **Happy Read****

"Apa...! 168 halaman? Nih dosen semuanya gila kali ya? Kalo materinya bejibun kayak gini kenapa dia gak mau masuk tiap minggu..." Teriak Hinata dengan frustasi ketika dia melihat jumlah halaman dari materi yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

Dengan kesal dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dari awal sudah acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur dan membanting hapenya diatas ranjangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis manis itu kembali tenang dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari lentiknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, mungkin isinya hanya omong kosong seperti berita di koran" Katanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dan kembali membaca ebook yang ada di layar hapenya. Biji lavendernya bergerak kesana kemari, mengikuti kata-kata yang tertera di layar hapenya sambil sesekali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Astaga...! Kukira isinya apa, ternyata..."

"Kenapa isinya cuma rujukan undang-undang dan teori orang gak jelas zaman dahulu sih" Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata frustasi.

Siapa yang tidak frustasi ketika melihat ada banyak sekali footnote dari setiap halaman, bahkan di tiap paragraf harus menunjuk pada satu buku halaman tertentu.

"Ah...! Okay, lupakan saja semua itu" Kata Hinata dengan wajah kesal dan mencampakkan hapenya, seolah hape yang sudah lama menemani dirinya itu sekarang telah mengkhianati dirinya.

Gadis itu pun bergerak menuju ke arah almarinya dan segera menarik sebuah kursi ke depan laptopnya sebelum menyalakan laptop tersebut. Dengan nada semangat, dia segera memutar sebuah drama dan duduk dengan tenang dan santai di kursinya.

Suasana kost gadis itu tampak sedikit lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Maklum, karena minggu tenang atau pekan sunyi, maka kebanyakan teman kostnya pulang kampung. Yah...! Ada beberapa juga sih yang tidak pulang dikarenakan berbagai alasan seperti...

Ingin fokus belajar disini aja.

Tetapi ternyata...

"Aduh...! Kok kamu imut banget sih... Kalo dia kulamar mau gak ya" Suara-suara yang dimanja-manjakan terdengar dari bibir tipis cewek yang berjanji untuk belajar satu mata kuliah setiap hari.

"Ih...! Dingin banget sih, kan kasihan ceweknya" Beberapa saat kemudian, mata lavender itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Garis wajah aktor itu, matanya yang tampak dingin dan tajam, serta cara berjalannya mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sudah dia temui kemaren.

"Sialan...! Kenapa aku harus mengingat dia juga sih, kan aku jadi inget kalo aku masih belum punya materi untuk belajar SBD" Geram Hinata dengan wajah kesal sambil tetap menonton drama tersebut.

Tetapi, semakin hari, si aktor tampak juga sikap baiknya. Dari yang sebelumnya dingin, menjadi sedikit lebih peduli dan so sweet pada heroine dalam drama tersebut. Hati Hinata tampak berbunga-bunga ketika melihat akhir yang behagia menghiasi layar laptopnya.

Bayangan akhir yang bahagia itu tampaknya tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari benaknya. Bahkan setelah dia mematikan laptopnya dan berbaring malas sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kata-kata si tokoh pria itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Tetapi, sebuah pemikiran yang sedikit aneh merasuki pikiran bahagianya. Apakah dirinya akan bahagia jika ketua yang menyebalkan itu bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Pipinya yang putih itu pun terlihat sedikit merah merona meskipun tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat jalan pikirnya.

Ditepuknya kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyadarkannya kepada kenyataan sehingga pipi putih itu sekarang menjadi merah.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita belajar" Katanya sambil membuka hapenya dan kemudian membuka materi kewarganegaraan yang sudah di berikan oleh Sakura. Dahi gadis itu berkerut beberapa kali membaca banyak sekali footnote yang ada di dalam ebook tersebut.

"Waktu kayak gini malah gak ada akses internet" Keluhnya ketika dia merasa cukup bingung kalo tidak membaca rujukan yang berada di footnote.

"Apa aku ke kampus aja ya?" Gumamnya dengan nada ragu-ragu, tetapi keraguan itu segera hilang setelah dia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi dalam. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, dia kembali keluar dengan wajah yang begitu segar dan rambut yang sudah berkilau.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung, dia memoleskan bedak tipis saja ke wajahnya dan mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat menuju ke kampus.

 ** **-0-****

Tak ada matinya. Itulah mungkin yang menggambarkan suasana kampus yang berada di daerah perkotaan Konohagakure.

Lihat saja, meskipun sekarang adalah pekan sunyi, dan tidak ada kegiatan perkuliahan sama sekali, tetapi kampus tetap saja ramai.

Entah itu ada kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sekumpulan mahasiswa yang hobi di bidang tertentu, belajar untuk ujian, bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan mojok bersama sang kekasih di ujung gazebo.

"Duh...! Mereka semua pada gak punya paket internet apa? Kenapa semuanya numpang wifi di kampus sih?" Gerutu salah seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang berjalan mencari tempat yang kosong di gazebo umum.

Mata lavendernya tampak menatap sekeliling, mencoba untuk mencari tempat yang sepi diantara hiruk pikuknya mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati liburan.

"Ah...! Sialan, gak ada yang bisa di tempati nih" Keluhnya ketika sudah sampai di ujung gazebo.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk sini aja?" Sebuah suara baritone yang khas masuk kedalam telinga Hinata.

Meskipun tertutupi oleh surai indigonya, telinga itu mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dengan wajah serius sambil mendengarkan musik keras yang dikeluarkan oleh dua earphone yang menghiasi telinganya.

"Kok dia bisa tau aku ada disini sih? Bukannya dia cuek aja tuh dari tadi" Gumam Hinata pelan. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam spekulasi yang membuatnya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua pikiran yang memaksa masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Yah...! Terpaksa deh. Gak ada tempat duduk lain kelihatannya" Kata Hinata sambil menaruh tas tangannya di atas meja dan membuka hapenya.

Keheningan menyelimuti dua orang manusia berlainan jenis tersebut, seolah keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka memang kelihatan seperti itu. Sasuke yang masih tampak cuek dengan apa yang ada di dalam laptopnya, dan Hinata yang tampak kesal dengan Sasuke yang cuek dan berpura-pura memainkan hapenya degan cuek juga.

"Argghhh...! Kenapa rujukannya sendiri juga ratusan halaman? Padahal ini cuma satu paragraf dari sekian ratus paragraf..." Keluh Hinata frustasi ketika melihat salah satu rujukan yang sudah dia download dari internet.

"Berisik... Aku juga lagi konsentrasi nih" Suara keluhan juga terdengar dari Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan risih.

"Eh...! Bukannya kupingmu sudah tersumpal dengan earphone itu? Kenapa kau masih bisa mendengar keluhanku sih?" Semprot Hinata.

"Nih...! Materi kewarganegaraan, pasti repot kalo kau membaca begitu banyak rujukan. Aku sudah mendownload itu sebelum kuliah dan mencocokkannya dengan Kurenai-sensei, jadi aku sudah merangkumnya" Jelas Sasuke sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi peta konsep kearah Hinata.

Hinata pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut, di bacanya baik-baik tiap lembar kertas. Kali ini dahinya tidak pernah berkerut, seolah dia sudah menguasai setiap materi yang diajarkan oleh sang dosen.

"Kalo kau diem gitu kan aku bisa main game dengan tenang" Celetuk Sasuke ketika melihat seulas senyuman lega dan puas di bibir Hinata. Mata lavender itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lega, layaknya anak kecil yang diberikan menemukan mainannya yang hilang.

Tetapi tetap saja, dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menatap onyx tajam tersebut lama-lama dan kembali membaca kertas pinjaman dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalo aku belajar kewarganegaraan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup. Apa pemuda di depannya ini hanya pura-pura fokus menuju laptopnya dan memata-matainya dengan diam-diam? Tetapi, Hinata hanya mendapatkan tatapan heran sekaligus ejekan dari Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sekelas denganku di mata kuliah kewarganegaraan?"

 ** **TBC****

Hahaha...! Di potong waktu yang sangat buruk -_-

Yap...! Hinata sudah berhasil mempelajari materi kewarganegaraan bersama dengan Sasuke. Masih ada enam mata kuliah lagi. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Hinata di hari berikutnya? Apakah Sasuke masih akan membantunya lagi?

 ** **Thanks for Read****

 ** **Don't Forget to Review****


	3. Chapter 3

****Seven Days Challenge****

 ** **Chapter 3****

 ** **Days 2****

 ** **Sistem Operasi yang Rumit****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ****: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Pairing**** ****: SasuHina****

 ** **Genre**** ****: Romance, Friendship, Family (?)****

 ** **Happy Read****

"Astaga...! Hari ini belajar sistem operasi ya? Mager banget lagi" Kata seorang gadis berambut indigo ketika baru saja membuka matanya setelah beristirahat malam.

Dengan wajah malas dan langkah yang gontai, dia segera menarik handuk dari gantungan baju dan menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Brrr...! Dingin banget, kenapa aku harus mandi sepagi ini" Suara seruan yang terdengar menggigil itu pun mengiringi acara mandi pagi yang dilakukan oleh gadis manis tersebut.

"Jika bukan karena dosen yang sukanya becanda tapi kalo kasih nilai gak punya rasa belas kasih ini, aku gak bakalan mandi sepagi ini" Gerutunya ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek ketat saja.

Dengan tubuh bergetar karena kedinginan, dia dengan cepat memakai kaos berkerahnya dan mengambil jaket yang sudah di gantungkannya di dinding. Langkahnya berlanjut ke depan cermin sambil mengeluarkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dari dalam jaketnya dan menyisirnya dengan jari seperti pada iklan-iklan shampo.

Seperti biasanya, sapuan tipis bedak menghiasi wajah manisnya sebelum berangkat untuk belajar salah satu mata kuliah lagi di kampus.

Mata kuliah sistem operasi yang akan Hinata pelajari kali ini memang mutlak memerlukan koneksi internet. Yah...! Silahkan saja gadis ini merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah membaca materi yang sudah dibagikan tersebut sehingga baru saja sadar bahwa ada banyak sekali program yang belum diinstallnya.

"Kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menginstall banyak program sih" Oh...! Tampaknya dia tidak merutuki dirinya sendiri, tetapi malah menyalahkan Sakura. Ck, ck, ck

 ** **-0-****

"Yah...! Penuh lagi kan" Gerutunya ketika melihat gazebo yang sudah penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa seperti kemaren. Tetapi, tampaknya masih ada beberapa kursi kosong yang tidak diisi.

'Pasti nanti digodain kalo aku duduk diantara cowok ga jelas ini' Batin Hinata ketika melihat tempat duduk yang kosong tadi berada dekat sekali dengan perkumpulan cowok yang membahas tentang hal-hal absurd.

Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju ujung gazebo untuk mencari tempat lain, kali aja ada tempat yang bener-bener kosong sehingga dia bisa tenang mendownload program yang dia butuhkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Kata sebuah suara yang langsung mengagetkan Hinata.

Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang kearah laptopnya.

"Ca... Cari tempat duduk" Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ya. Bukankah disana ada yang kosong? Kenapa kau malah berjalan kemari?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Hinata sama sekali.

"Yah...! Disana banyak cowok gak jelas, jadi aku mau cari yang tempat lain aja" Jawab Hinata dengan nada tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa jengkel karena Sasuke seperti tidak begitu niat berbicara padanya.

Eh, tapi bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu jika Hinata datang dari sana? Bukankah dia sedang fokus pada laptopnya? Jangan-jangan...

"Bodoh amat dah" Gumam Hinata mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran berbahaya dari benaknya dan langsung duduk di depan Sasuke. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke heran dan melihat Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bawel. Paling tidak kau itu cowok yang jelas ga bakal godain cewek, jadi aku bisa tenang disini" Potong Hinata sebelum Sasuke sempat menanyakan apapun. Sasuke pun terdiam dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan laptopnya dan kemudian mencoba untuk menyambungkannya ke wifi kampus. Keduanya tenggelam selama beberapa saat dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Are? Kok wifinya gak ke detect? Jangan-jangan di matiin lagi" Gumam Hinata ketika dia sudah berkali-kali me-refresh list wifi, tetapi masih tidak ada wifi yang ke detect.

Gadis itu pun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan hapenya. Mata lavender itu tampak membulat ketika melihat icon wifi sudah tersambung dengan hapenya.

"Apa wifi laptopku ku matiin ya?" Gumamnya sambil beberapa kali memencet tombol wifi yang ada di laptopnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Dengan wajah frustasi, dia me-restart komputernya dan mencoba membolak-balik laptopnya. Kali aja ada antena wifi yang nongol di bawah laptop, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Kemaren baik-baik aja kok, kenapa sekarang jadi gini ya" Gumam Hinata sambil me-restart laptopnya sekali lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa laptopnya tidak rusak. Tetapi, tetap saja, laptopnya tidak bisa mendeteksi semua jenis wifi.

"Astaga...! Kau ngapain sih? Laptopnya kemasukan serangga? Dibolak-balikin kayak gitu?" Keluh Sasuke dengan nada kesal ketika melihat Hinata yang tampak kebingungan itu.

"Enak aja kemasukan serangga. Laptopnya gak bisa detect wifi nih" Semprot Hinata gak kalah kesal dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak kesal, dia harus mendownload program yang bejibun dan laptopnya tidak bisa connect internet.

Sasuke pun menarik laptop itu dari tangan Hinata dan mencoba melihat-lihat laptop tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada anterna wifinya ya?" Kata Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke cengo. Apakah cewek ini benar-benar bisa masuk kedalam jurusan yang sama dengannya?

"Tidak ada anterna wifi buat laptop, baka" Sungut Sasuke sambil meletakkan laptop tersebut dan mengutak-atik aplikasinya.

"Kan ada tuh parabola yang bisa memperkuat sinyal, mungkin harus pake itu..."

"Stop, kau membuat telingaku sakit ketika kau membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Please, shut up" Cerocos Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Hinata keki gak setengah-setengah.

Gadis manis itu pun membuang mukanya dari Sasuke yang sedang serius membenahi laptopnya. Lavendernya bahkan gak mau melirik kearah pemuda yang nampak sangat serius dalam membantunya menyambungkan laptop ke jaringan wifi.

"Kalo gak bisa gak usah diperbaikin juga gak papa kok" Sahut Hinata, tetap dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke pun menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Pemuda itu pun membalik laptopnya dan mengarahkan monitornya supaya Hinata bisa melihatnya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Hinata, meskipun gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Hei...! Lihat kearah sini, aku akan menunjukkan kebodohan yang sudah kau lakukan" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun sedikit melirik kearah layar laptopnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tampilan website speed test untuk connection speed yang tersedia secara online. Itu artinya, Sasuke berhasil meng-connect kan laptopnya.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memelototi laptopnya. Kali aja ada sekrup yang dicabut oleh pemuda yang satu ini sehingga wifinya bisa nyala lagi, bahkan dengan kecepatan full-speed 20MBps.

"Kau belum install drivernya. Bukankah kau harus pake linux untuk belajar matkul Sistem Operasi, tapi kau masih belum install driver wifinya. Pantes aja wifinya gak nyala. Apa kau selalu titip absen selama praktikum? Dasar" Keluh Sasuke sambil berkutat kembali dengan laptopnya. Hinata tampak cengo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan ledekannya di akhir kalimat.

"Cih...! Buat apa sih pake linux segala? Bukannya kita membuat aplikasi pake Windows? Matkul sistem operasi itu nyusahin doang" Gerutu Hinata sambil membuka web untuk mendownload program yang akan dia gunakan untuk belajar.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar gerutuan Hinata yang terdengar olehnya tersebut.

"Memangnya kau punya uang untuk beli lisensi windows? Kalo buat aplikasi tapi pake windows bajakan sama aja dengan malu-maluin. Mau usaha tapi modalnya dari barang curian" Sahut Sasuke sambil berdecak kesal.

"Eh...! Windows harus beli ya? Bukannya download bisa" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang polos.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memandanganya dengan tatapan heran dan mempertanyakan tentang eksistensinya di fakultas tempatnya kuliah. Apa benar orang ini kuliah di fakultas ilmu komputer, Universitas Konohagakure?

"Apa kau sudah pernah belajar di SMA?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Udah gak naik kelas berapa kali?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak bersalah. Sekarang wajah Hinata tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang nyleneh ini. Apa sih maksudnya si tampan ini?

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu pun tersadar. Wajahnya memerah, entah menahan marah ataukah malu.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU BELUM LULUS SMA"

 ** **TBC****

 ** **Thanks for Read****

 ** **Don't Forget to Review****


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Days 2**

 **Sistem Operasi yang Rumit**

 **Disclaimer** **: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre** **: Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

"Kok kamu bisa lupa dengan materinya itu loh" Seseorang tampak bersuara di seberang telepon sana.

"Gomen, gomen, waktu itu aku lagi sedikit terburu-buru untuk minta materi dengan ketua kelas SBD ku. Jadi kutinggal begitu saja" Jawab seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya. Sepasang earphone bergambar hello kitty terpasang di kedua telinganya dengan hape yang setia menemani tangannya.

"Ya sudah, di kampus ya. Jam 9" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan pelan dari lawan bicara di seberang telepon.

"Arigatou, Sakura" Kata Hinata sambil menutup teleponnya dan kemudian segera beralih mendengarkan musik begitu melihat jam digital di hapenya masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun duduk sambil melepaskan earphone miliknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan setelan biasanya, kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Mungkin kali ini tidak akan terjadi teriakan dan menggigil kedinginan seperti kemaren karena matahari nampaknya sudah cukup tinggi sehingga hawanya pun tidak dingin lagi.

"Yosh, kita berangkat" Kata Hinata dengan penuh semangat di depan cermin. Mungkin karena kali ini dia akan bertemu dengan sahabat pinkynya setelah sekitar lima hari tidak bertemu dengannya gara-gara dia harus belajar setiap hari.

Padahal biasanya juga dia jarang bertemu meskipun sekelas di semua mata kuliah. Gadis yang satu ini cuma nongol saat ada kuis praktikum penting aja sih, selain itu, dia gak pernah haris.

 **-0-**

"Huh...! Mungkin dalam hati ada benarnya juga aku bertanya, kenapa aku harus ke kampus di saat hari libur hanya untuk menemani seseorang yang sukanya libur di hari aku ke kampus?" Keluh gadis berambut pink ketika berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang menunggu di depan gedung bertuliskan fakultas kedokteran.

"Ohayou, Sakura" Gadis berambut indigo itu tampaknya tidak menggubris keluhan Sakura sama sekali dan malah menyapanya dengan riang gembira dan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hai, hai, Ohayou" Jawab Sakura pasrah saja. Bagaimana pun juga, dia beberapa kali merepotkan Hinata dengan tugas yang cukup rumit yang biasanya di berikan oleh dosen, apalagi dosen ASD yang ketika njelasin sesuatu yang abstrak tapi begitu kasih tugas gak pernah nanggung.

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke gazebo tempat biasanya Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke, ups...!

"Kemaren perasaan gak ramai deh" Gumam Hinata dengan wajah heran ketika melihat gazebo kembali ramai, tidak seperti kemaren yang cukup banyak kursi kosong. Meskipun dia kemudian memaksa untuk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

"Eh...! Kau kesini kemaren? Ngapain coba" Tanya Sakura dengan heran kepada Hinata ketika mereka terus berjalan menyusuri gazebo untuk mendapatkan kursi kosong tersebut.

"Yah...! Kau tau sendiri kan, aku..."

"Sekarang kau bawa teman, eh? Apa kau takut digodain lagi? Sayangnya gak ada bangku kosong tuh" Potong sebuah suara yang dengan tiba-tiba menyahut omongan Hinata. Telinga Hinata rupanya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menyahut tersebut.

Tetapi kali ini dia sedikit terkejut dengan langkahnya. Kenapa dia secara tidak sadar langsung berjalan ke ujung tempat pemuda yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku, sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh laptop dan earphone hitam yang selalu setia melekat di telinganya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran kepada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Yah...! Dia adalah ketua kelas SBD-B" Jawab Hinata sambil melirik kearah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu masih saja fokus ke layar laptopnya, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu pun duduk di depan Sasuke sambil meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja. Dia pun menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Ayo, kita mulai saja transaksinya" Kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk peredaran obat terlarang, aku tahu kau baru saja menjalani ujian yang berat, tapi jangan bawa-bawa namaku untuk transaksi ilegal ini. Silahkan cari saja tempat lain" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ini hanya pertukaran materi ASD, baka. Lagipula, apa yang kau maksud ujian berat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lupakan" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka berdua pun kembali berselimutkan keheningan setelah Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya.

Gadis berambut pink itu tampak sibuk dengan hapenya, menikmati koneksi gratis dari kampus. Sementara gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya berkali-kali mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba untuk memahami materi abstrak dari sang dosen dan tulisan abstrak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Eh...! Ini maksudnya apaan sih? Red black tree? Emang pernah dijelasin ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah catatan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu pun menghentikan aktivitas hapenya dan melihat kearah catatannya sendiri.

"Oh, itu. Itu cuma masalah optimasi aja sih, jadi Node yang ini warnanya merah dan ini hitam, terus itu diputer-puter kayak gimana gitu loh" Kata Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah tak peduli dengan materi abstrak tersebut. Hinata pun mengangkat buku milik Sakura dan kemdian membaliknya.

"Apa bentuknya akam berubah bila di puter gitu? Apanya sih yang diputer?" Kata Hinata dengan nada heran.

Sebuah tangan kekar, segera mengambil buku yang sudah diputer-puter tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan...

Plak...!

"Baka, maksudnya di puter itu, Node yang kanan ke atas lalu yang atas ke kiri dan yang kiri ke kanan" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka buku tersebut, mengabaikan Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sukses kena geplak Sasuke.

Mata onyx itu pun bergerak kesana kemari meneliti setiap kata dari catatan Sakura.

"Harusnya kamu nyatetnya pake spidol merah atau gimana gitu loh, kalo kayak gini yang baca juga jadi bingung" Komentar Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil membentangkan buku tersebut di depannya.

Dia pun mengambil pena merah yang berada di samping laptopnya dan kemudian mulai melepaskan earphonenya dan berbicara panjang lebar.

"Root itu harus berwarna hitam, leaf juga harus berwarna hitam. Jika ada yang menyalahi aturan ini, maka harus di puter bla... bla... bla..." Selama beberapa menit Sasuke tampak nyerocos yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata dan kerutan dahi pusing oleh Sakura.

Tapi, hal itu hanya sesaat, gadis berambut pink itu pun menyerah dan kembali memainkan hapenya.

"Kenapa harus dputer-puter segala sih? Gak pusing apa yang baca" Keluh Hinata ketika Sasuke selesai menjelaskan tentang red black tree.

"Kalo gak usah diputer nanti jadinya bisa lurus kayak pohon bambu"

 **-0-**

"Kau ngerti hal abstrak tadi?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka akan berpisah di depan gerbang kampus.

Kedua gadis itu dengan teganya meninggalkan Sasuke ketika mereka sudah puas dengan ceramahan Sasuke tentang tree dan graph.

"Sedikit sih" Jawab Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh...! Sejak kapan kau kenal sama dia?" Tanya Sakura.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak jelas itu. Dia? Dia siapa?

"Dia? Maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah...! Siapa lagi yang akan kubicarakan sih" Kata Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Jumat kemaren kayaknya. Waktu aku minta materi ASD tapi kemudian lari itu loh" Jawab Hinata.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya yang menggantung bagai sarang lebah itu. Mata emeraldnya melirik kearah teman karibnya yang tampak sedang berseri-seri tersebut.

"Kayaknya dia menyukaimu tuh" Celetuk Sakura pelan, tetapi tampaknya telinga Hinata sekarang sedang peka sehingga dia bereaksi dengan ucapan Sakura.

Gadis itu pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Apakah dia sekarang menjadi dokter cinta? Ayolah, kau gak cocok masuk ke ilmu komputer jika kau mau jadi dokter cinta.

"Eit...! Jangan membantah dulu, dengerin penjelasanku dulu" Potong Sakura ketika melihat Hinata akan protes.

Gadis itu pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Yap...! Sederhana saja. Dia duduk disitu sendirian sambil main laptop, tanpa peduli dengan semua pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu disana. Jujur aja sih, aku merasa sedikit panas melihat beberapa pasang mahasiswa yang mojok disitu. Kurasa dia seorang yang pendiam, kau tau... macam hacker yang ada di film-film gitu" Jelas Sakura pada Hinata.

"Tapi, waktu dia bersama denganmu, dia menjadi suka bercanda. Bahkan waktu bicara denganku pun dia hanya bernada datar tau, aku juga kesal waktu itu" Kata Sakura. Hinata tampak tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan Sakura.

"Aku juga kesal waktu dia tiba-tiba saja memukul kepalaku. Lumayan sakit tau" Keluh Hinata ikut-ikutan.

"Yah...! Tapi kalian berdua akrab banget ya, aku jadi sedikit iri kau bisa akrab sama cowok cakep seperti itu" Goda Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, seolah merajuk dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Mungkin saja, dia nantinya akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Seperti di film-film" Pemikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di benak Hinata. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi pipinya tampak sedikit memerah meskipun sudah ditutupi oleh sapuan bedak tipis.

"Lagipula, kau sepertinya sudah biasa duduk di depannya ketika sampai di gazebo"

"Eh...!"

 **TBC**

Tampak nya PC author lagi ga bisa diajak kompromi nih -_-. Ga jadi deh seven days challenge nya (payah banget berhenti di hari keempat)

Mungkin akan author lanjutkan senin depan XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Days 4**

 **DCT dan Grafik Kosinus**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

"Ah...! Materi sistem multimedia udah ada kan? Ntaran aja deh" Gumam Hinata ketika dia dengan berat hati membuka biji lavendernya dan kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

Hawa awal hari yang ngantuk memang selalu menyerang mahasiswa di hari liburnya. Meskipun malam-malam sering insomnia dan bergonta-ganti posisi untuk mencari posisi yang enak, tetapi saat pagi posisi tidur bagaimana pun pasti terasa enak.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut indigo ini.

Beberapa kali dia membolak-balik badannya, menarik selimut, dan memeluk guling disampingnya hanya untuk berusaha memejamkan matanya. Dia pun segera terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut plus kesal karena tidak bisa tidur di pagi hari.

"Arrggghhh...! Kok jadi ngerasa bersalah gini ya, hanya karena mau bangun agak siangan dikit" Kata Hinata dengan kesal dan mengambil hapenya kemudian membuka materi kuliah yang sudah dia lewatkan untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Meskipun wajah cantiknya itu terlihat ngantuk dan tidak begitu bersemangat dalam membaca materi, tapi mata lavendernya dengan cepat dan elegan membaca materi dengan cepat seolah hanya membaca materi anak SD. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Ini kenapa cuma segini materinya? Kenapa DCT, Huffman dan blablabla lainnya gak di jelaskan sih? Kan aku jadi penasaran" Katanya sambil melempar hapenya ke ranjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Lupakan dosen gak jelas itu, aku akan ke kampus untuk mencari tahu materinya secara lengkap" Gumamnya dengan nada kesal sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hening, tidak terdengar teriakan kedinginan dan keluhan bosan dari bibir Hinata sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan tubuh Hinata yang hanya terbalut seragam mandinya. Tubuhnya yang putih tampak terlihat di beberapa bagian yang tidak bisa ditutupi oleh pakaiannya yang minim.

"Baiklah, siap" Kata Hinata dengan nada semangat.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata hari ini?

 **-0-**

"Yah...! Penuh lagi" Keluh Hinata sambil sedikit mengeluh melihat gazebo yang sudah penuh sesak. Dia pun berjalan menyusuri jalan tengah gazebo.

Lavendernya tampak sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah ujung gazebo, dimana seorang pemuda tampak sedang duduk disana dengan wajah super serius. Bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis, saking tipisnya sampai-sampai mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendeteksinya.

Dia pun mengacuhkan beberapa bangku kosong yang dia lewati dan terus berjalan ke ujung gazebo. Entah kenapa telinganya sekarang jadi rindu dengan ledekan sang pemuda, tapi kepalanya tetap menolak benak dan ekspektasi yang dia bayangkan sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut.

Dengan wajah malu-malu, dia pun berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut sambil berharap akan ditegur dengan ledekan seperti biasanya.

Hening, sepi, diam...

Hanya itulah yang dia dapatkan. Apa pemuda tersebut tidak melihatnya? Garis wajah yang tegas tampak semakin jelas ketika dia sedang serius memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Apa sih yang sedang dia lihat? Bukankah kali ini dia tidak memakai earphone?

"Aha...! Aku akhirnya tahu" Seru pemuda tersebut secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terdiam di depannya kaget. Hinata pun secara refleks mundur ketika mendengar seruan Sasuke yang tidak wajar tersebut.

Beberapa orang disitu juga tampak sedikit terkejut dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, baka? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan heran kearah Hinata, mengacuhkan setiap pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang yang berada disitu.

"Eh...! Aku hanya terkejut saja mendengarmu tiba-tiba berseru seperti itu. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu pagi ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada meledek. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas mendengar ledekan dari Hinata.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu. Kau mau belajar sistem multimedia kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata pun menarik kursi yang berada di depannya dan duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, meskipun ada sedikit keceriaan yang tersembunyi di wajahnya.

"Aku gak menyangka dia akan membalik ledekanku tadi" Gumam Sasuke sambil membalikkan layar laptopnya kearah Hinata. Dahi Hinata tampak berkerut ketika lavendernya melihat beberapa grafik berbentuk gelombang yang menghiasi setiap sudut dari layar Sasuke. Terhitung ada sekitar 16 grafik dengan pola yang berbeda.

"Apaan itu? Bukannya itu grafik cosinus? Katanya kita mau belajar sistem multimedia, aku yakin jika metode numerik bahkan tidak berbicara soal trigonometri. Apa kau mau meledekku?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda? Kau tahu apa kepanjangan DCT? Discrette Cosinus Transform. Jadi, dia memakai grafik kosinus naik turun untuk mengetahui frekuensi spasial bla... bla... bla..." Sasuke tampak nyerocos menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa memberikan Hinata jeda waktu untuk memotongnya.

Wajah Hinata tampak manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, tapi matanya tampak lebih tertarik dengan cara Sasuke nyerocos menjelaskan materi yang sebenarnya tadi memang mau dia tanyakan.

"Yah...! Tapi kayaknya itu tidak keluar di ujian deh" Kata Sasuke ketika dia selesai dengan penjelasan super panjangnya. Sasuke pun kembali memasang earphonenya dan kemudian mengutak-atik laptopnya kembali.

"Eh...! Jadi? Itu tidak keluar?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada terkejut. Sasuke melepaskan sebelah earphonenya dan kemudian memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mengulangi ucapannya lagi.

"Itu tidak keluar di ujian?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Jika kau mau mempelajari sesuatu yang keluar di ujian, kau bisa minta kakak tingkat untuk mencarikan soal yang tahun lalu. Materi memang terkadang menyesatkan. Red Black tree kemaren juga kemungkinan besar tidak keluar saat ujian" Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Hinata tampak mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, seolah kecewa dnegan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Enggak, hanya saja jika memang tidak keluar saat ujian kenapa kau mau mempelajari sesuatu yang tampaknya gak akan berpengaruh buat IPK mu" Jawab Hinata. Sasuke tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi heran kearah Hinata, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah...! Aku memang seseorang yang selalu penasaran dengan semua hal, jadi terus-terang aja aku gak akan puas jika hanya seperti itu. Apa yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, siapa orang yang terpikirkan cara ini? Astaga, cara yang brilian sekali" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak mengangguk setuju dengan Sasuke.

"Benar. Yang terpenting memang bukan IPK, tapi bagaimana kita menggunakan skill dan pengetahuan kita di masa depan" Sahut Hinata. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan herannya karena pertanyaannya tadi lalu tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Itu tampaknya seperti quote seseorang yang menghibur dirinya karena IPK nya jelek" Ledek Sasuke. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ledekan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menatap pemuda tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lagipula, buat apa IPK bagus jika lulus gak bisa apa-apa?" Protes Hinata.

"Aku bukan orang yang mendewakan IPK bagus seperti itu. Tapi, memang yang paling penting bagi mahasiswa adalah IPK dan biaya, tanpa kedua hal itu, dia terancam tidak akan kuliah bukan?" Lanjut Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Jika mahasiswa meremehkan IPK nya yang sudah jelas-jelas merupakan hal penting bagi dirinya di depan matanya? Mungkinkah dia mampu mencari hal penting bagi dirinya di masa depannya?" Kata Sasuke.

"Orang seperti itu layaknya orang yang tidak bisa menangkap belut saat siang hari, tetapi ingin menangkap belut waktu malam hari dengan mata terpejam" Lanjut Sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Yah...! Hanya keberuntungan yang bisa menuntunnya. Jadi, jangan lupakan apa yang penting bagimu hari ini"

"Kudengar kau penerima beasiswa, jadi kau sudah punya biaya kan? Sekarang hal yang paling penting bagimu adalah IPK dan prioritas kedua tentu saja prestasi. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru dalam menentukan apapun, semuanya pasti ada jalannya kok. Selama ada jalan, pasti ada usaha" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Senyuman yang lembut, mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu sekarang juga tampak menatap lembut kearah Hinata. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti Hinata ketika Sasuke menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

Terasa nyaman, dan aman seperti seseorang yang siap melindunginya kapan saja sehingga membuat mata lavendernya terpukau, seperti orang yang terhipnotis dengan pipi yang memerah.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya berubah, pipinya tambah memerah. Sepertinya dirinya sadar bahwa sekarang, dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh perasaan yang tumbuh secara tak sadar dihatinya. Gadis itu pun menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dan pipi yang benar-benar merah.

"Apaan sih, tepuk-tepuk"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Days 5**

 **Satu soal**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

"Metode Numerik kah? Itu kuliah abstrak banget sih" Keluh Hinata ketika melihat pelajaran yang seharusnya berisi angka-angka seperti kata 'numerik' di dalam mata kuliahnya, sekarang dia malah diserang dengan huruf x dan y yang gak jelas rimbanya darimana.

"Astaga...! Kenapa juga error harus dihitung" Keluh Hinata ketika melihat salah satu subbab kuliah adalah menghitung estimasi kesalahan dari perhitungan.

"Emang dia kira kuliah itu gak mahal apa, ketika udah bayar malah disuruh meramal, gak bisa tepat sasaran" Hinata tetep saja mengoceh entah pada siapa. Dia pun langsung melempar hapenya kearah ranjang dan kemudian segera membuka laptopnya kembali.

"Wow...! Software ini keren juga bisa menghitung berulang-ulang. Coba aja kalo ujian bisa pake software ini, kenapa ini diajarin jika tidak dipake waktu ujian?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada semangat ketika dia sedang mencoba-coba sebuah software yang memang dipelajari saat kuliah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah cantiknya itu tampak bosan dengan semua tulisan yang sudah dia pelajari. Rasanya sia-sia saja jika harus mempelajari semua kode yang ada di laptop tetapi tidak bisa digunakan saat ujian. Dia pun mengambil kertas dan mencoba mengerjakan step-step seperti yang ada di software secara manual dan hasilnya...

"Eh...! Bukannya harusnya aku kasih x dulu disini, kemudian... bentar-benar, aku harus mengulanginya dari... Astaga...!" Gumam Hinata ketika melihat kertasnya sudah penuh dengan coretan gak jelas.

"Kalo soal kayak gini muncul di ujian pasti bakalan repot banget" Keluh Hinata sambil menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tengkuknya yang sudah pegal karena kebanyakan membungkuk mengerjakan soal. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang melihat kertas putih yang berada di depannya.

Mata lavendernya pun melirik kearah jam dinding diatas dan membulat seketika.

"Astaga...! Berapa lama aku mengerjakan soal ini?" Serunya sambil berdiri ketika melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Itu artinya dia sudah belajar selama dua jam lebih, dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu soal pun secara manual. Benar-benar membuang waktu.

Gadis itu pun segera mengambil handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ke kampus aja deh"

 **-0-**

Tidak ada yang berbeda kali ini, gazebo tetap ramai seperti biasanya, tidak ada tempat kosong selama gadis itu menyusuri gazebo yang penuh dengan orang tersebut.

Tetapi, kali ini senyuman tipis yang indah tidak terukir di bibirnya, telah berganti dengan keterkejutan dan keheranan ketika melihat bangku di ujung gazebo sudah terisi penuh dengan cowok-cowok yang sedang maen game.

Gadis itu pun berdiri selama beberapa saat di depan bangku tempat biasanya dia belajar sambil melihat wajah-wajah cowok tersebut.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang berambut raven.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mempunyai garis tegas dan tampan seperti pemuda itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki mata onyx yang tajam dan lembut secara bersamaan.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya seperti kemaren, malahan...

"Saya gak laper mbak" Celetuk salah seorang yang ada disitu sambil melihat kearah Hinata. Wajah Hinata tampak kesal mendengar ledekan tersebut. Dia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah kursi kosong di dekat situ, di depan seorang cewek berambut pirang yang sedang sendirian sambil bermain laptop.

"Aku boleh duduk sini kan?" Tanya Hinata yang tanpa persetujuan langsung duduk dengan tenang di depan cewek tersebut. Tak masalah, toh cewek di depannya cuek saja dan lanjut memainkan laptopnya.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan peralatan tempurnya yang penuh dengan coretan di meja belajarnya tadi dan segera dengan serius mengerjakan soal yang belum sempat di kerjakannya sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mulai dari sini x adalah 5.34 dan y ... aku harus menghitungnya ulang" Gumam Hinata sambil menulis di kertas baru setelah menyadari bahwa kertasnya mungkin sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian lavendernya kembali mencuri pandang kearah pojokan gazebo. Cowok-cowok menyebalkan itu rupanya masih ada disana. Ekspresi muak dan kesal pun terpancari dari wajah Hinata ketika melihat cowok tersebut.

Eh, tapi...! Bagaimana jika Sasuke memang terlambat dan tidak bisa duduk di ujung itu karena anak-anak itu? Apakah dia akan mencari tempat lain?

Hinata pun memanjangkan lehernya ditengah hiruk pikuk mahasiswa yang kemungkinan besar sudah kembali dari kampungnya karena sebentar lagi pekan sunyi juga akan berakhir.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada sosok yang mendekati sosok pemuda yang dicarinya sama sekali.

Dia pun duduk dalam kekecewaan dan mencoba mengerjakan soal tadi sekali lagi. Meskipun begitu, pandangan yang gelisah dan irama tangan yang kacau tampak mulai mengganggu pekerjaan Hinata.

Saat ini kecepatan menghitungnya turun jauh. Gadis itu jadi sering bingung dan tampak beberapa kali membuat kesalahan kecil. Apa begini rasanya menunggu sambil mengerjakan soal?

"Ah...! Kenapa ini angkanya beda jauh ya?" Gumam Hinata ketika melihat hasil yang dikerjakannya dengan hasil yang didapat oleh komputer tadi. Hinata pun mencoba membalik operasi yang dia lakukan tadi dan kemudian melihat bahwa hasilnya salah, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan kesalahannya setelah melakukan hitungan mundur.

Kelelahan menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata ketika dia berusaha untuk membenahi kesalahannya. Dengan wajah frustasi dia kembali menyilang seluruh jawabannya dan mengerjakannya lagi dari awal.

Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia terhenti, dengan wajah lelah dan tampak lesu dia menjatuhkan pulpennya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dan tengkuknya yang nyeri di sandaran di belakangnya.

Pikirannya tak henti-hentinya bertanya, kenapa dia bisa sekacau ini saat mengerjakan soal?

Gazebo sudah mulai sepi, gadis itu pun sekarang duduk sendirian ketika gadis berambut pirang yang berada di depannya mengangkat tas punggungnya dan pergi bersama seorang lelaki albino yang datang menjemputnya.

"Arghhh...! Sial" Seruannya tampak tertahan karena dia tidak mau kena lempar kain pel oleh para cleaning service yang sedang bekerja memunguti sampah para mahasiswa yang kalo makan gak kira-kira.

Gadis itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menangis, tapi karena dia menahannya karena dia tidak mengerti apa alasan dirinya menangis.

Mata lavendernya pun kembali menoleh kearah bangku di ujung gazebo.

Masih tetap kosong.

Tampaknya cowok-cowok nyebelin yang tadi sudah pulang. Hawa dingin mulai menyerang Hinata ketika angin yang cukup kencang bertiup menuju kearah Hinata.

Gadis itu pun mengusap-usap lengan atasnya untuk menghangatkannya sekaligus memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tetap duduk disini, menatap kertas kotor penuh coretan yang hanya membahas satu soal yang tidak selesai. Tapi dia juga enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang

"Eh...!" Hinata pun menoleh ketika merasakan sosok tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh lengan atasnya.

"Oh...!" Gumamnya kecewa ketika melihat senyuman ramah dari seorang peria tua berpakaian jingga yang mencoba untuk membersihkan tempatnya. Dia pun mengangkat laptopnya dan kemudian memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas.

Mata lavendernya tampak melirik kearah kertas yang cukup berserakan diatas mejanya. Dia pun mengambilnya dan meremasnya sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang dibawa oleh cleaning service tersebut.

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalnya yang sudah dia sembunyikan ketika dia keluar dari gazebo. Dia pun berjalan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri agar tidak kedinginan.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan apapun soal materi yang tadi dipelajarinya. Pikirannya seakan dipenuhi oleh hal yang tidak dia mengerti sehingga dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan semuanya berlalu.

Mata lavendernya pun menatap keatas, dimana sinar putih yang senada dengan matanya mulai bersinar menerangi langit yang masih merah. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

'Apakah memang metode numerik sesulit itu?' Batinnya.

Tidak, dia tidak merasa aneh dengan mata kuliah gak jelas itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Awas saja bila dia tidak memberikan penjelasannya besok"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Days 6**

 **Dongeng IMK**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

 **Hinata's POV**

"Kok aku gak tau kalo ada materi ini ya?" Gumamku ketika melihat kearah hapeku, membaca berbaris-baris kalimat yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa artinya sama sekali.

Aku memang selalu TA sih kalo dosennya gak galak-galak amat, dan absennya digilir. Yah, termasuk kuliah IMK ini. Kalo kalian tanya kepanjangannya itu Interaksi Manusia dan Komputer.

Dosennya gak peduli dan cuma mendongen di depan saat kuliah. Tapi, aku pasti masuk diawal kuliah kok, kan saat itu namanya pasti dipanggil satu-satu dan silabus kuliahnya dijelaskan.

Kok aku gak tau materi ini ya?

"Astaga...!" Pekikku pelan ketika menyadari jadwal yang sudah kupasang di meja belajarku.

Yap...! Aku pasti tidur waktu dia menjelaskan silabusku.

Kenapa juga sih, dosen yang suka mendongen macam dia memilih hari Senin pagi? Kalo memang suka dongeng itu pilih malem minggu kek, biar tidurnya nyenyak. Kan bukan salahku juga kalo aku tidur waktu kuliahnya setelah aku kecapean balik dari kampung.

Astaga...! Kok aku jadi nyalahin dosennya ya.

"Setahuku sih, ini juga ada projek akhirnya. Tapi, kok materinya gak nyambung sama tugas akhirnya ya?" Gumamku. Jangan-jangan Sakura ngibul lagi waktu bilang ada projek akhir buat web, terus webku dijual supaya dia dapet untung.

Hus...! Hus...! Kenapa pikiranku jadi gak bisa tenang kayak gini sih.

Kulempar hapeku di sisi kepalaku dan menatap langit-langit kamar kost an. Tau gini ambil 21 sks aja deh, biar lebih nyantai kuliahnya. Jadi gak bisa pulang kan waktu pekan sunyi.

Belajar juga ngebut. Peduli amat deh sama IP nanti berapa.

Ya tuhan, tolong berikan aku IP yang bagus, aku berjanji akan kuliah lebih rajin di semester depan.

Sebuah pemikiran aneh mulai menyerangku lagi. Telingaku terasa geli, seolah ada yang meniupnya keras-keras. Bahkan dadaku mulai terasa tidak enak.

IPK itu penting kan?

"Arrgghh...!" Pekikku pelan ketika mengingat kejadian kemaren. Aku pun membenamkan wajahku diatas bantal ungu milikku.

Ada apa sih dengannya? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu aja? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku ya.

Yah...! Aku akui, dia memang jenius, karismatik, senyumannya memesona, sentuhannya menghangatkan, dan aku sangat butuh pada kuliah yang dia berikan dengan bibirnya yang jika nyerocos tidak dapat dipotong oleh siapapun kecuali aku bisa menc...

Ups...! Apa yang kupikirkan baka, baka, baka.

Ah...! Apakah dia memang sudah bosan mengajariku? Aku memang bodoh juga sih, merasa bisa mempelajari semuanya dalam sehari, tetapi masih bergantung dengan kemampuan dari Sasuke.

Dasar, lemah...!

Tapi, kenapa sih? Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini? Setelah kau berikan sentuhanmu yang bisa membuat seseorang ketagiah itu, kau pergi tak bilang-bilang?

Jika begitu, harusnya kau gak usah mengajariku. Kenapa kau tidak cuek aja? Seperti kau nyuekin semua orang yang ada di gazebo?

Kenapa dari sekian ratus orang yang digazebo kau hanya meledekku?

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Ketika aku sudah merasakan bahwa aku mulai jatuh hati kepadamu, kau pergi meninggalkanku.

Ah, iya. Sakura juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Aku akan mengutuk siapa pun, termasuk itu dosen yang suka mendongeng dan tidak memberikan materi yang cukup. Atau dosen yang sukanya bercanda tapi tugasnya gak tanggung-tanggung.

Tenang, tenang, Hinata. Kenapa kau jadi baper gini sih? Siapa tau Sasuke memang hanya merasa dirimu itu imut aja sehingga enak digodain.

"Benar kan aku imut" Kataku sambil menghadap ke cermin dan memuji diriku sendiri seperti anak SMA yang narsis. Aku pun menepuk jidatku ketika memikirkan tingkahku barusan.

"Bodoh amat dah. Ke kampus aja bisa browsing sambil download dorama" Kataku sambil mengambil tasku dan segera berangkat ke kampus.

 **-0-**

 **Normal POV**

"Udah penuh lagi" Gumam gadis berambut indigo itu ketika dia sedang menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan mahasiswa yang sudah mulai mempersiapkan ujiannya.

Apalagi sekarang hari Sabtu, nanti adalah malem Minggu. Pastinya gazebo ini bakalan lebih rame lagi saat nanti malam. Dia pun berjalan menyusuri gazebo hingga sampe ke ujung, kearah kursi ujung yang saat itu masih kosong.

Gadis itu pun duduk di atas kursi tersebut sambil sesekali menoleh, mungkin berharap jika pemuda yang sudah di nantinya sejak kemaren datang hari ini.

Tapi hasilnya... nihil.

Kekecewaan yang jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Dia pun menunduk, menghadap ke arah hapenya sembari mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak terus menerus memikirkan seseorang yang tidak mungkin memikirkan dirinya sekarang.

Tetapi, meskipun mata lavender itu tampak bersikeras memandang kearah status facebook semua temannya, group chat cowok sekelasnya yang jomblo, bahkan review dari dorama yang akan rilis sebentar lagi, mata itu tetap tidak bisa fokus.

Mata lavender itu seolah kehilangan cahayanya dan hanya bisa melihat hapenya dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah mata itu ingin segera mendongak dan mencari sosok pemuda yang dirindukannya.

Sebuah perasaan yang samar menelusup kearah Hinata. Dirinya teringat benar posisinya seperti ini saat dia merasa betul-betul nyaman dengan tangan Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. Pipi putihnya tampak merona ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Astaga..." Gadis itu pun menyerah dan mengangkat kepalanya yang lelah.

"Apakah benar aku telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ayam itu? Bukannya dia selalu melemparku dengan ledekannya yang terkadang menyakitkan hati itu?" Gumamnya seolah tidak mengerti, dan tidak percaya jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda.

Meskipun begitu, hatinya tetap merindukan ledekan dari sang pemuda seperti seorang masokis yang ingin disakiti.

Tidak, tidak, memangnya ada hati yang selalu ingin disakiti? Hinata hanya merindukan sikap Sasuke yang lain ketika berada bersamanya.

Ekspresi wajah polosnya ketika dia melakukan hal memalukan di depan umum. Atau ekspresi herannya saat pemuda itu menatapnya seperti sedang menatap orang bodoh didunia. Atau bibirnya yang selalu nyerocos mengguruinya tanpa bisa dilawan.

Dan akhirnya, senyumannya yang bisa menaklukan setiap wanita itulah yang ditunggu Hinata diakhir.

Senyuman tipis yang sinis tampak tersungging dari bibir gadis tersebut, senyuman yang tampaknya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang menyesal saat diakhir semester karena kelalaiannya dalam kuliah.

Seandainya saja dia kuliah seperti biasanya. Kenalan dengan si ketua tampan mata kuliah Sistem Basis Data, bertemu dengannya selama 5 SKS perminggu, mengerjakan praktikum dan proyek akhir bersamanya. Mungkin mereka sudah bisa jadian.

"Ah...! Kenapa aku harus menyesal juga sih" Gumam Hinata pelan, tidak terima jika dia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Gadis itu pun menegakkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Beberapa saat kemudian mata lavendernya tampak membulat ketika dia sadar akan sesuatu.

"Dia belum menyerahkan materi SBD padaku" Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Jadwalnya untuk belajar SBD adalah besok sebagai hari terakhir pekan sunyi, lusa dia sudah mulai ujian semester dan materi yang pertama adalah SBD.

Gadis itu pun membuka hapenya dan melihat anggota dari group chat mata kuliah. Tangannya bergerak cepat, seolah berpacu dengan waktu untuk mencari foto dari pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Astaga...! Ngapain dia pake foto ginian coba" Gumamnya ketika melihat tulisan 'Sasuke' dengan gambar foto profil bulat yang menampilkan sebuah gambar karikatur dari serial detektif. Dia pun mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk menge-chat Sasuke, tetapi jari jempolnya terhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh tombol 'Send'.

"Hm...! Dia kemaren bisa menebak aku akan belajar sistem multimedia, sistem operasi, dan ASD. Bagaimana kalo kali ini aku ketahuan boong?" Gumam Hinata sambil berpikir-pikir, darimana Sasuke mengetahui apa yang akan dia pelajari beberapa hari yang lalu?

Mungkinkah...

Sasuke sudah tahu jadwalnya, dan dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengajarinya besok saat dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal basis data. Mungkin dia akan diledek habis-abisan jika dia nge-chat Sasuke saat ini hanya untuk meminta materi SBD.

Apakah seperti itu?

"Yap...! Mungkin saja. Lagipula IMK dan metode numerik gak susah-susah amat kok" Gumam Hinata. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah lupa tentang penderitaannya mengerjakan satu soal metode numerik kemaren, dan materi IMK yang sudah membuatnya tidur karena dongengan dari dosen di awal hari Senin.

Sepertinya itu semua tidak menjadi masalah bagi Hinata, karena yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah...

"Besok aku mau minta materi pada Sasuke"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Days 7**

 **Soal Bocor**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

"Yosh...! Saatnya belajar" Kata Hinata begitu dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

Meskipun rasa kantuk tampak masih menempel di wajah cantiknya, tapi senyumannya membuat rasa kantuk itu tampak tidak ada. Yang ada hanya wajah ceria yang tidak biasanya menempel di raut wajahnya saat bangun tidur.

Gadis mungil itu pun merenggangkan badannya supaya pegal-pegal di badannya menghilang, dan kemudian segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa jam dinding diatas meja belajarnya 'masih' menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Eh...! Tunggu dulu, kok kayaknya masih pagi banget sih" Gumam Hinata sambil melongok keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata lavendernya pun membulat melihat jam yang sedang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya tanpa dosa.

"What... kenapa saat seperti ini kau selalu saja berputar lebih lambat? Apa kau kehabisan baterai?" Rutuk Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kearah meja belajarnya dan melihat indikator baterai yang ada di balik jam dinding tersebut.

"Ah, yang buat jam juga ga bikin indikator juga" Gumam Hinata sambil menaruh jam dinding tersebut di tempatnya yang biasa. Dia pun mengecek kebenaran jam dengan yang ada di hapenya.

Wajahnya langsung bete lagi ketika melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.10. Dengan wajah kesal, dia melemparkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat layar hapenya lagi dan kembali memasang wajah bete sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantalnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihatnya lagi dan...

"Astaga...! Dimana batere CMOS hape, jika aku tau aku pasti akan menggantinya" Rutuk Hinata dengan wajah kesal sambil melemparkan hapenya keranjang. Dia pun berdiri dan kemudian mencoba untuk menyalakan laptopnya dan segera memutar drama kesukaannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, perhatiannya teralihkan dari jam dinding menuju ke layar laptopnya. Tak terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu 06.50. Hinata pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tetapi sebuah benak yang sedikit aneh mengganggu Hinata. Apakah Sasuke sudah berangkat di hari yang sepagi ini?

Jika dia belum berangkat dan Hinata menunggunya di kursi ujung, apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ugh...! Jadi aku harus berangkat agak siangan dikit nih?" Gumam Hinata ketika dia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti ketika Sasuke meledeknya bahwa dia sedang menunggunya di pojokan. Hinata tetap duduk disana dan memutuskan untuk menunggu selama beberapa menit.

Tapi, hanya berselang beberapa menit saja dia langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Bodo amat dah sama ledekannya. Aku harus dapet materi itu secepatnya" Keluh Hinata sambil mengambil handuknya yang sedang tergantung di dekat situ dan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Hanya terdengar deburan air sebentar sebelum akhirnya Hinata keluar dengan rambut yang tampak basah kuyup.

Seperti biasanya, dia hanya memoleskan make up tipis di wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik dari sananya sebelum akhirnya berangkat dengan senyuman penuh keceriaan di wajahnya.

 **-0-**

Hari terakhir pekan sunyi, kampus sudah mulai ramai seperti biasanya, bahkan sekarang tampak lebih ramai dengan beberapa orang yang sedang reunian, melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih setelah pulang kampung selama seminggu, belajar untuk ujian besok, numpang wifi untuk yang tidak punya kuota, dan kegiatan lain yang mungkin saja tidak diketahui maksudnya.

Diantara benyak orang yang berada di gazebo, tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang tengah menatap dengan tatapan tidak sabar. Berkali-kali dia menjulurkan lehernya, seolah sedang mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang baru pulang dari liburan tersebut.

"Aduh, dia kemana sih. Tiba-tiba hilang begitu aja" Gumam Hinata sambil berkali-kali melihat jam yang bertengger di sudut layar hapenya. Dia pun duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, merasa tidak sabar dan ingin segera...

"Arrgghhh...! Aku chat aja dia" Kata Hinata dengan geram sambil membuka aplikasi chat dan langsung mengetikkan pesan-pesan untuk Sasuke.

 _Oi...! Kemana sih? Mana materi SBD nya? Kok ga dikasih?_

 _Cuma kamu doang loh ketua yang ga ngasih materi pada anak buahnya_

 _Oi...! Oi..! Bales dong_

 _Ah...! Ga di read lagi_

 _Buset...! Ini akun udah mati kali ya_

 _PING!_

 _PING!_

Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba untuk menarik materi dan perhatian dari Sasuke, tetapi tampaknya chat yang dikirimkan oleh Hinata tidak di baca sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Kemana sih dia" Gumam Hinata yang tadinya kesal dan tidak sabar menjadi sedikit lembut. Tampaknya gadis ini sudah mulai merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kesini lagi. Apakah pemuda itu sudah malas untuk mengajarinya lagi?

Ting...!

Bunyi yang sangat familiar itu tentu saja merangsang telinga Hinata yang langsung gerak cepat membuka hapenya. Wajahnya berubah kesal dan kecewa ketika melihat notifikasi yang muncul di layar hapenya.

"Anak grup ribut apaan sih, gatau apa kalo lagi nungguin hal penting" Keluh Hinata begitu tahu bahwa notifikasi tadi dari anak grup yang berisik. Dia pun kembali menaruh hapenya dan duduk bete sambil membayangkan...

Ting...!

"Apaan lagi sih ini" Keluh Hinata ketika khayalannya terputus oleh bunyi notifikasi. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang sedang mengiriminya file.

 _Sorry, sorry, aku ga punya materinya_

 _Tapi kamu bisa belajar dari soal itu_

 _Aku ada urusan penting nih, jadi mungkin ga bisa ngajarin lagi_

 _Belajar sendiri sana_

Raut wajah Hinata tampak lesu ketika melihat chat tersebut. Wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan yang cukup besar ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang dia harapkan kali ini tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya. Dia pun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah menyerah dengan keadaan.

Dengan langkah gontai dia langsung mengangkat tasnya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ah...! Sakura, kenapa kau membohongiku soal ini sih" Kata Hinata sambil menatap keatas.

"Yah...! Aku memang bodoh juga sih, jadi ngapain aku harus menyalahkan Sakura" Gumam Hinata sambil mencoba tersenyum pun berjalan pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Dia ingin marah, tetapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa.

Dia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak tahu menangis karena apa.

Dia ingin kecewa, tapi tidak tahu alasan dia kecewa.

Apakah ini rasanya orang yang sudah terlalu besar rasa percaya dirinya?

Mungkin memang penting untuk berkata pada diri sendiri 'bagaimana mungkin dia suka padaku?' ketika mengalami kasus seperti Hinata. Ketika kau sudah tenggelam, kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan.

 **-0-**

Drrttt...! Drrrtt...! Drrttt...!

"Dasar kalong...! Udah malem masih juga ribut mulu" Keluh Hinata ketika melihat hapenya yang sudah bergetar beberapa kali. Mungkin teman-temannya yang baru saja pulang dari daerah pedesaan dimana bahkan google map tidak bisa melacak sekarang menjadi ribut setelah selama seminggu memasuki zaman purba dengan putus koneksi internet.

 _Iya, sayang banget tuh di DO_

 _Salah sendiri, dapet bocoran soal di kantongin sendiri, bagi-bagi lah_

 _Iya, biar kita di DO nya bareng gitu_

 _Kayaknya itu kesalah dosen deh yang naruh soal di tempat publik macem gitu_

 _Apa kau tidak tahu peraturan yang berlaku di perguruan tinggi?_

 _Pasal 1 : Dosen selalu benar_

 _Pasal 2 : Jika dosen salah kembali ke pasal satu_

 _Hahahah...! Bisa aja luh, tapi nama dia di rahasiakan ya_

 _Jangan-jangan dosen kita itu lagi yang ceroboh, terus anak kelas kita yang di DO_

 _Hihihi...! Itu informasi yang menyangkut nama baik, jadi gak mungkin disebarin lah_

 _Iya, besok palingan dia udah gak masuk dan menghilang dari daftar absen dan akun informasi akademik_

Hinata yang biasanya hanya menganggap ocehan di grup sebagai penghiasi notifikasi sekarang mulai serius ketika melihat apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Dia pun melihat sebuah gambar yang berisikan sebuah pesan dengan nomor yang di blur untuk masalah kerahasiaan.

 _Dua orang mahasiswa sudah kami beri sanksi akademik berupa Drop Out karena telah mencuri data soal dari web server. Bagi siapa pun yang menerima soal, harap segera dihapus sebelum kami melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut, meskipun kami telah menerima konfirmasi bahwa pelaku tidak menyebarkannya kepada siapapun_

Hanya ada satu yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat itu, suara Sakura yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya saat dia pulang dari belajar ASD.

" _Mungkin saja, dia nantinya akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Seperti di film-film"_

Dengan hati yang tak karuan, dia membuka soal yang di kirimkan oleh Sasuke tadi pagi dan...

"Astaga, apa kau benar-benar bodoh..."

 **TBC**

Yeee...! Akhirnya targetnya tercapai, sorry-sorry kalo updatenya kemaleman.

Untuk chapter depan, mungkin aja last chapter, tapi gak tau juga sih karena author punya sedikit ide untuk mempermanis cerita (-_-)

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar di DO? Jika tidak, sebenernya dia ngumpet dimana sih? Buat apa juga dia ngumpet dari Hinata?

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Seven Days Challenge**

 **Chapter** **9**

 **Gak Jadi Drop Out**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing** **: SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family (?)**

 **Happy Read**

Suasana yang ramai kembali menyelimuti kampus setelah selama seminggu penuh diserang oleh pekan sunyi. Yah...! Meskipun namanya adalah pekan sunyi, tetapi kampus yang besar tidak benar-benar sunyi dikarenakan ada banyak juga mahasiswa yang masih berada di kampus. Entah itu untuk mojok, atau untuk cari wifi gratis.

Tetapi, untuk kali ini berbeda. Aura ujian yang kuat segera menghiasi suasana kampus di hari pertama masuk setelah pekan sunyi.

Tidak, tidak seperti sekolahan yang selalu memasang banner 'Harap tenang, ada ujian' ketika minggu ujian, tetapi suasana akademik yang ramai oleh mahasiswa yang masih mengurusi absensinya yang kurang dari 80%, atau ruang kuliah yang segera ramai dengan mahasiswa yang belajar sebelum ujian, atau aura ketepatan waktu oleh mahasiswa yang biasanya bangun kesiangan.

Dan, di salah satu ruangan kuliah yang digunakan untuk ujian tersebut, seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak persis di depan pintu. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa di sekitarnya yang sedang sibuk belajar, gadis ini justru sedang sibuk memperhatikan pintu yang sudah beberapa kali terbuka dan tertutup di depannya.

'Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau pasti bercanda dengan tahun akademik di soal yang kau serahkan padaku. Kau mengeditnya agar aku senang bisa dapat bocoran kan? Itu soal tahun lalu kan?' Batin gadis tersebut sambil terus menghadap kearah pintu, seolah menghitung berapa mahasiswa yang masuk kedalam ruang kuliah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria yang tidak bisa dikatakan tua, tetapi lebih tua daripada para mahasiswa yang ada disitu tampak masuk kedalam ruang kuliah sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat yang masih tersegel tampaknya membuatnya menjadi seorang yang disegani sehingga para mahasiswa yang tadinya sedang ngerumpi membahas soal pun terdiam dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, tidak boleh ada yang pake jaket, syal dan lain sebagainya. Hape masukkan kedalam tas dan tas dikumpulkan di depan" Kata pira tersebut sambil meletakkan bungkusan coklat yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Semua mahasiswa pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh dosen muda tersebut, sedangkan dosen itu menyobek satu bungkusan dan segera membagikan lembar jawaban yang berada di dalam bungkusan tersebut.

'Apa dia memang selalu setelat ini yah? Ini ujian loh' Batin Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke masih belum datang juga. Gadis itu pun segera mengambil lembar jawaban yang ditaruh diatas mejanya dan mengisi identitas dirinya sementara dosen pengawas tadi mengambil bungkusan yang agak tebal dan kembali berjalan memutari ruangan untuk membagikan naskah soal.

Mata lavender gadis itu pun sedikit tertutup, seolah berharap bahwa naskah soal yang diterimanya dari dosen ini tidak sama dengan naskah soal yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Tapi, kekecewaan segera terlihat di wajahnya ketika melihat soal yang pertama kali tercetak di naskah soal tersebut. Senyuman lemah tersungging di bibirnya yang indah ketika dia meneliti semua soal yang sudah diterimanya.

Kali ini, dia merasa ingin sekali untuk memarahi pemuda berambut raven itu. Kenapa dia bisa bertindak seceroboh ini sih? Apa sih yang ada di dalam otaknya yang mungkin saja lebih kecil daripada matanya itu? Tepung bekatul?

Dengan cepat, tangan mulus itu pun segera menandai semua jawaban yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala sambil senyuman lemah yang menyiratkan kekecewaan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sasuke no baka"

 **-0-**

"Soal kali ini lebih mudah daripada yang UTS dulu kan"

"Jelas aja lagi, orang hampir seluruhnya hanya soal praktikum gitu kok"

"Harusnya kali ini lebih tinggi dong daripada nilai UTS"

"Palingan juga nambah 5 doang"

Sahutan demi sahutan lega tampak terdengar ketika gadis berambut indigo itu keluar bersama beberapa orang yang memang sudah selesai sebelum waktunya. Mata lavender yang indah itu tampak melirih kearah beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berdiskusi dengan tatapan bete'. Tampaknya moodnya masih belum baik setelah melihat bahwa sang ketua kelas, aka Sasuke tidak ikut ujian.

Gadis itu pun menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Perasaan kecewa masih menghiasi hatinya ketika dia melihat chatnya kemaren dengan sang ketua kelas, juga berita tentang soal UAS yang bocor sehingga pihak universitas harus men-DO mahasiswa yang melakukan kecurangan tersebut.

Sebuah pemikiran dan protes keras memasuki benak Hinata ketika mendengar hukuman DO tersebut. Bukankah itu terlalu berat? Bukankah hanya dengan menggugurkan semua mata kuliah yang dia ambil itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jera? Kenapa harus men-DO segala sih?

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, sensei" Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat khas segera menarik perhatian dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Gadis itu pun menoleh kearah suara yang sangat di kenalnya tersebut.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak keluar dari sebuah pintu di depan gedung akademik fakultasnya. Pakaiannya tampak kasual dengan kaos biru tua berkerah yang menghiasi tubuh kekarnya, rambutnya tampak masih basah seolah masih baru saja mandi, dan celana kain hitam yang tampak serasi dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Eh...! Udah selesai ujiannya? Cepat amat" Ledek pemuda tersebut sambil sedikit tersenyum geli ketika mata onyxnya menatap lavender yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin pemuda ini tidak sadar jika selama ini gadis itu sudah mencarinya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sa... Sasuke, ba... bagaimana kau ada disini?" Seru Hinata dengan terbata-bata, saking terkejut dan senangnya. Mata Sasuke tampak menatap heran kearah Hinata yang tampak sangat aneh dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau melarangku untuk kuliah gitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, aku hanya... kau... uh, yang ada di berita itu" Hinata tampak kesulitan menata kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa bingung sekaligus, gembiranya melihat Sasuke, pria yang selama ini dia tunggu di ujung gazebo kembali dengan selamat, tanpa kurang suatu apapun di depannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak bicarakan itu disini" Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Gadis berambut indigo yang masih tampak ling lung itu pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah sang pria.

Suasana riuh ramai di gazebo tampak membuat Hinata sedikit nostalgia. Meskipun kemaren dia masih merasakan suasana keramaian seperti ini, tetapi tampaknya rasa itu terkubur oleh dinginnya udara malam yang menyengat kulitnya saat dia menunggu Sasuke. Belum lagi beberapa pria gamer yang mengejeknya saat dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak datang hari itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bicara sekarang" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di depan Hinata setelah melepaskan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedikit bingung ketika Sasuke duduk di depannya sambil menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Uhm...! Jadi begini..." Hinata tampak berdehem pelan sambil duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Kau tau kan berita tentang anak yang di DO itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu. Sebenernya itu temenku sih, dia sudah beroperasi dalam menadah soal dari dosen" Jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya tau apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Hinata.

"Heh...! Jadi, kau memang berlaku curang untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam ujian?" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan hal semacam itu. Lagipula, itu sama saja dengan membuang uang dua kali kan? Tapi, aku suka prospek bisnisnya" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Eh...! Apaan sih sebenernya yang kau pikirkan? Bu... bukankah itu sama dengan makan uang haram ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang, sedikit khawatir. Dahi Sasuke tampak mengernyit mendengar ucapan Hinata, apakah makanannya itu urusannya juga? Kenapa gadis yang satu ini ingin sekali mencampuri makanannya sih? Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia tidak bisa menebaj motif gadis yang dari ekspresi wajahnya saja sudah bisa ditebak ini.

"Kau, mengkhawatirkanku? Mah, mah, jangan khawatir, aku kemaren cuma sedikit bereksperimen aja kok. Dengan menggunakan script XSS aku membuat dosen itu men-share soalnya pada email random yang aku buat. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang mencari siapa yang membuat email random..."

"...tersebut" Ucapan Sasuke tampak terputus ketika melihat tatapan Hinata. Mata lavender itu sekarang tengah menatapnya seperti tatapan seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya sedang bermain api.

"Gomen" Gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya seolah dirinya telah dimarahi oleh Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Pemuda yang biasanya mengajarinya dengan penuh percaya diri dengan prinsipnya itu sekarang tampak seolah menyesal dengan perbuatannya di depan Hinata.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu tak bisa menahan senyuman manis yang sekarang sedang tersungging di bibirnya. Betapa pun kecewanya dia, tetap saja hatinya merasa sangat senang ketika melihat sang pemuda tidak jadi di DO hanya gara-gara satu soal yang bocor.

"Iya, iya, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi deh. Kamu kira aku senang dengan bocoran soal macam itu" Sahut Hinata sambil sedikit manyun, meskipun tampak sedikit senyuman yang dia tahan agar tidak diketahui oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Lain kali juga jangan tiba-tiba ngilang gitu napa, kan aku juga jadi susah kalo mau minta ajarin. Kemana aja kamu selama tiga hari kemaren?" Keluh Hinata. Pemuda di depannya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa sekarang Hinata juga peduli dengan menghilangnya dia sih?

"Oh...! Jadi sejak minggu lalu kamu sengaja kesini supaya bisa minta ajarin aku gitu? Astaga...! Bilang dong dari awal, kan aku bisa pasang tarif kursus" Kata Sasuke dengan nada meledek. Gadis yang awalnya sudah good mood itu pun kembali pasang wajah sebal pada Sasuke.

"Bu... bukan gitu ju... eh, tunggu dulu... bukannya selama ini kamu yang nungguin aku disini ya? Kalo nge-fans itu jangan sok cool deh" Bales Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Yee...! Ngapain juga nungguin kamu. Tiga hari kemaren aku gak kesini juga gapapa kok, malah kamu yang nyariin aku" Balas Sasuke.

"Ah...! Itu..." Gadis itu pun menunduk dengan muka yang memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan Hinata yang masih menunduk malu dan Sasuke yang tampaknya masih heran dengan tingkah Hinata. Tapi, gadis itu tampaknya tidak mau jika suasana menjadi canggung dengan mendadak seperti ini sehingga dia pun mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mou... metode numerik susah banget tau. Dan kau meninggalkanku untuk mempelajari huruf dan simbol menyebalkan itu kemaren, pokoknya aku minta ganti sekarang" Kata Hinata.

Sasuke tampak terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mata onyxnya tampak masih memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran, sementara gadis berambut indigo yang sudah menyadari keanehan tingkahnya itu hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafasnya mendengar keluhan dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, sini ku ajari"

 **TBC**

Yah...! Ternyata Sasuke gak jadi di DO ;(

Rencananya mau update satu chapter buat ending sih, tapi kok kelihatannya panjang ya, jadi buat dua chapter aja deh.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Suasana gazebo yang masih ramai tampak masih menghiasi siang hari yang cukup panas tersebut. Kebanyakan tampaknya sedang reuninan setelah libur pekan sunyi, tetapi ada juga yang belajar untuk ujian besok.

Seperti sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk di ujung gazebo. Sang pemuda itu tampak menjelaskan prinsip sederhana metode numerik, sementara gadis berambut indigo di depannya tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kita memanfaatkan posisi vektor yang tegak lurus untuk memantau semua vektor di himpunan, kemudian kita bentuk ortonormal. Itu prosesnya ruwet juga sih, aku juga males ngitungnya" Kata Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

Itu adalah soal yang kemaren seharian tidak bisa di selesaikan oleh Hinata, tetapi tampaknya Sasuke juga males menghitungnya.

"Ah...! Kok males sih, hitung dong, hitung. Kau gak tau apa aku sudah menghitung seharian untuk soal yang satu ini dan salah mulu" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang merajuk.

"Astaga...! Apa kau gak tau apa fungsi di temukannya kalkulator? Kau anak ilmu komputer kan? Masa ngitung ginian aja pake jari, ya gak selesai-selesai lah" Ledek Sasuke yang pastinya membuat gadis yang berada di depannya itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu tergantung dengan teknologi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tersesat di hutan? Masih bisa pake kalkulator?" Sanggah Hinata dengan wajah sebal. Sasuke tampak memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut.

"Baaakaaa, kalo tersesat di hutan yang cari makanan dan jalan pulang, gak usah ngeribetin soal kayak gini. Astaga, nih orang" Kata Sasuke dengan nada gemas.

"Yah...! Kan cuman misalnya aja, kamu gak bisa make imajinasi gitu ya" Sahut Hinata tetep gak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang mau ngasih soal pada orang tersesat sih? Ga penting banget" Timpal Sasuke.

Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sebal melihat pendapatnya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke. Apa-apaan sih nih orang? Baru aja dateng udah nyebelin kayak gini.

Dan yang bikin Hinata tambah sebel adalah, sikap Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan wajah sebelnya dan sekarang sedang mengutak-atik hapenya dengan wajah datar dan malas.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak" Jawab Hinata singkat saja, masih dengan wajah yang jutek.

"Baguslah. Pulang nih?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pulang aja sana" Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran, tetapi kemudian dia sedikit tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang tampak merajuk seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"Dasar, kayak bocah aja. Gitu doang ngambek, kalo aku pulang ga nyesel nih? Katanya kamu nyariin aku dari kemaren" Goda Sasuke, tetapi tampaknya Hinata sudah terlanjur ngambek sehingga dia tidak menghiraukan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah, untuk kali ini akan aku hitungkan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kertas yang berada di depan Hinata.

"Tidak pakai kalkulator?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan nada merajuk.

"Tidak pakai kalkulator" Kata Sasuke sambil menuliskan beberapa oret-oretan di lembar yang diserahkan oleh Hinata tersebut. Derajat kemanisan gadis tersebut langsung meningkat setelah dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ceria dan dihiasi oleh senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Hehe...! Lucu ya? Kamu yang mau belajar aku yang harus hitung" Ledek Sasuke ketika mendengar suara tertawa geli dari Hinata. Gadis itu pun memperhatikan tulisan yang dibuat Sasuke diatas kertasnya.

"Ngomong-omong, tadi kamu kemana sih? Gak ikut UAS dan tiba-tiba menghilang selama tiga hari" Tanya Hinata mencoba membuka pertanyaan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi ketiduran sih" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Heh...! Jadi? Gimana dong dengan nilai UASmu? Apakah ada UAS susulan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada kaget. Tampaknya gadis yang satu ini kaget dengan nada Sasuke yang tidak panik sama sekali, bahkan saat dia tidak ikut UAS sekalipun.

Mata onyx Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ah, iya. Kau gak pernah masuk kuliah jadi gak tau berita" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak sedikit kesal ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu.

"Jadi, aku bebas UAS. Dan tadi aku menemui sensei supaya aku bisa absen saat UAS meskipun terlambat" Jawab Sasuke. Hinata jelas terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bebas UAS? Kita gak perlu ikut UAS terus dapet A gitu?" Tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Bukan A, tapi S+. Dan tidak hanya SBD saja, aku juga bebas UAS metode numerik, dan IMK. Makanya kemaren aku tidak datang kesini" Jawab Sasuke. Dahi Hinata tampak berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"S+?" Ulang Hinata untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Apaan nilai S+? Kok dia baru dengar ya? Emangnya ini permainan Get Rich apa?

"Bukan, baka. Tentu saja A" Timpal Sasuke. Gadis berambut indigo itu kembali memasang wajah kesal ketika dirinya merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Terus, tiga hari kemaren kau..." Hinata tampak menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat coretan yang ada di soal yang sedang dihitung oleh Sasuke.

"Eh...! Ngitungnya cepat sekali sih?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke sudah hampir selesai.

"Kan pake octave" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Yah...! Curang, kan katanya tadi gak pake kalkulator" Jawab Hinata sambil kembali memasang wajah ngambek. Sasuke pun mengangkat pandangannya kearah Hinata yang sedang merajuk tersebut.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku menderita dengan menghitung angka-angka tidak masuk akal ini dengan pikiranku saja? Lagipula aku tidak pake kalkulator kok, aku kan pake octave" Jelas Sasuke. Tapi percuma, Hinata sudah kembali merajuk dan tidak mau menghiraukan penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendesahkan nafasnya panjang melihat Hinata yang sudah memasang wajah kesal tersebut. Dia pun mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari sakunya dan kemudian berdiri sambil membawa kertas berwarna merah muda tersebut di tangannya.

Bau maskulin yang khas tercium dari kertas tersebut dan sukses menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah penasaran dan...

"Aduh..." Pekik Hinata ketika Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosanya menepuk dahinya pelan. Sehelai kertas wangi itu pun sekarang menempel di dahinya seperti kertas jimat yang menempel di dahi vampir china.

"Sebenernya aku mau ngasih itu baik-baik, tapi karena kamu tidak peduli, yah... seperti itu deh" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lainnya. Biji lavender milik Hinata pun tampak melirik keatas, kearah kertas yang di tempelkan di dahinya tersebut.

"Lo...ve...Let...er" Ejanya pada huruf yang tampak terbalik dimatanya tersebut.

"Jangan keras-keras bacanya, baka" Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata pun langsung mengambil kertas merah muda yang berada di dahinya tersebut dengan wajah terkejut. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta warna merah muda yang berkilap dan empat buah hati berwarna putih yang di garis hitam dibawahnya.

Hinata pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan minta penjelasan dan keyakinan.

"Udah, baca aja lagi. Apa mau aku yang bacakan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ih...! Apaan sih? Jutek amat?

Hinata pun menarik sebuah benang yang menjuntai disamping kertas tersebut. Hati yang tadinya berwarna putih itu pun berubah menjadi warna hijau setelah Hinata menarik seperempat kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

Kok hijau sih?

Masa bodoh deh.

 _Kau membawakanku keceriaan_

Sekali lagi, Hinata menarik benang tersebut. Hati yang kedua menjadi berwarna kuning.

 _Saat yang kurasakan hanyalah kesedihan_

Wajah manis Hinata tampak tersenyum kecil membaca kata-kata singkat dari Sasuke. Dia pun menarik benang itu lagi, kali ini hati ketiga berubah jadi jingga.

 _Kau menemaniku duduk disini_

Dia pun menariknya kembali, hati yang terakhir menjadi warna merah.

 _Ketika yang kurasakan hanya kesepian_

Eh...! Hanya itu aja? Bukannya empat hati udah berubah semua ya? Tapi, Hinata menarik benangnya dan kertas yang di dalam itu pun lepas dari kertas ping tadi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kertas tersebut membuka menjadi tiga bagian dan kemudian keluarlah sebuah pop up hati berwarna merah tua dengan tulisan I dan U di atas dan bawahnya. Sementara di bagian bawah kertas tampak gambar dirinya, yang dia akui digambar dengan sangat bagus sekali dan juga sebuah callout (itu loh, yang biasanya ada di komik-komik) yang menunjuk keatas.

"Intinya, aku cuma mau bilang bahwa aku suka kamu. Jadi..." Hinata tampak terkejut dengan tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba saja diambil oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu sekarang tampak berdiri dihadapannya, dengan wajah serius, tidak datar dan penuh dengan ledekan seperti biasanya. Mata onyxnya tampak penuh dengan determinasi, meskipun membawa kelembutan dan menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Maukah kau menungguku mengumpulkan modal untuk melamarmu"

"Dengan menjadi pacarku?" Kata Sasuke.

Eh...! Apakah pemuda ini memang sudah berpikir sejauh itu? Wajah Hinata tampak memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar tegas tersebut. Mata lavender itu pun tak kuasa menatap wajah Sasuke dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kearah gambar dirinya yang dibuat dengan sempurna dan...

Benang yang tergantung di atas callout tersebut. Mungkinkah? Hinata pun menarik benang tersebut dan otomatis, callout tersebut berisi kata 'YA'

"Yap...! Sudah diputuskan" Sahut Sasuke sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Hinata pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Jadi dia disuruh menjawab dengan benang ini ya? Senyuman manis tampak tersungging di bibir indah gadis tersebut. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman manis itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. Dia pun menarik benang itu lagi untuk mengganti jawabannya.

Tapi, wajahnya bertambah heran ketika melihat apa yang keluar di dalam callout tersebut.

'TENTU SAJA'

Dia pun terus menariknya untuk mengubah jawabannya.

'BAIKLAH'

'AKU MAU'

'I LOVE U 2, SASUKE...'

Senyuman jahil pun tampak tersungging dari wajah pemuda tampan tersebut ketika melihat Hinata kebingungan.

"Terkadang optimis juga perlu kan?"

 **FIN?**

Oke, oke, Sasuke gak gentle banget ya nembak pake surat wkwkwkw...! Tiba-tiba aja author dapat ide ketika melihat animated DIY di google. Keren tuh, author mungkin coba buat gituan juga ah.

Sebenernya males juga sih kalo endingnya kayak gini, tapi author juga gak tau mau diterusin kayak gimana. Apalagi semester ini ada 4 praktikum dan 2 asistensi (alamat gak tidur nih T_T).

Okelah, jika ada waktu mungkin akan author buat sedikit lanjutannya, tapi untuk sekarang sampe sini dulu aja deh.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


End file.
